vaxdatafandomcom-20200215-history
Friendly Server
Friendly Server On this page, We have our servers Banned players and the list of Moderators, as well as Moderators that have been demoted. You can also view our website for latest topics and news, also you may post ban appeals, just sign up, its free! vaxservers.com Administrator ^_^ vaxgeek - Owner and Administrator of the Friendly Server 'Moderators' 'GigaMod' *EmpireOfSound *Delete_Repeat *NerdyAndProud 'UltraMod' *poka_dot - EmpireOfSound *Glitoo - EmpireOfSound *King_Silas - EmpireOfSound 'SuperMod' *SaleenH4x0Raptor - EmpireOfSound *X_Zephyr''' - EmpireOfSound *ashadipenguin - EmpireOfSound *goditshot - EmpireOfSound *PhantomYoshi - EmpireOfSound *Elwynis - EmpireOfSound '''Mod *scrat_42 - EmpireOfSound *mcconmat - & EmpireOfSound *Bluelogic123 - vaxgeek *NinjaCupcakes_x - EmpireOfSound *Lord_Jones - EmpireOfSound *Kewllikethat - Glitoo *DevilMillo - EmpireOfSound *RealElkGravy - vaxgeek *SmokeMyPenguin - EmpireOfSound *Nene559 - EmpireOfSound 'JrMod' *Ben_Magik- & xallae *khoi2012 - SaleenH4x0Raptor *socks123456 - vaxgeek *URXP2ME - & Ashadipenguin *FuturisticOtter - & Ashadipenguin *TehEpicDally - [ Elwynis - delete_repeat] YouTube Team *EmpireOfSound *poka_dot www.youtube.com/HowToFriendly Contact Our GigaMods EmpireOfSound *Steam: GlobalOpGex *E-Mail: QoreMC@Hotmail.com *YouTube: www.youtube.com/HowToFriendly *Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Koenegsig *Skype: Jako.Agera Delete_Repeat *xBoxLive: AoB iSaVIouR *iMessage: elliottbradshaw@hotmail.com *Skype: emeryspoor *Steam: Delete_Repeat NerdyAndProud *E-Mail: xonasy@gMail.com *Skype: swifttail625 *Runescape: Xonas *Starcraft 2 Username: Nerdy #444 *Steam: swifttail625 *Twitter: @NerdyAndProud_ Sanctioned Players On The Friendly Server of player - (reason) - (date / year) - (ban length) (Your name) #Mine_Craft_Man_3 - Grief (3rd Ban) - August 1 2012 - Perm -_- Kewllikethat -_- #aaronis1337 - Hacking, xraying, abusive to players, spawn killing - August 9th, 2012 - 7 days #OfficeBooks - Second account of J3rkk - August 9th, 2012 - Permanent Ban - #Overheadnot - Stealing and logging off - August 9th, 2012 - 7 Days - #phillysixersfan - Killing mods, warned - August 9th, 2012 - 7 days - #nicklo12 - PVP, griefing, stealing, trespass despite multi warns - Aug 10th, 2012 - 7 days - #Antker12 - PvP stealing - LWC Spawn Exit August 11th, 2012 - Permban - #Mikkelfun - Unfriendly Conduct, Swearing - August 11th, 2012 - 10 Days - #captainvenomhd - PVP, stealing, ignoring mods, Swearing. multi warns- August 12th, 2012 - 10 Days - #zach03310 - attacking mod in spawn (explained why friend {jjaoukar} was banned) - August 12th, 2012 - 1 day - #Red_Gecko2198 - killing mod in spawn - August 14th, 2012 - 3 days #rjrules14 - killing in spawn - August 14th, 2012 - 3 days #green_glob - Tricking players to reveal their passwords; considered breaking civil rules - August 14th, 2012 - 1 month ~King_Silas~ #Jleg - Hacking/Flying & Killing players in spawn - August 14th, 2012 - 14 Days - Lord_Jones #Witsy - killing in spawn and killing mod despite warnings - August 15th, 2012 - 7 days #JohnPabloTito - Encouraging Rule Breaking - August 15th, 2012 - 7 Days - #cookiemostertay - bad infulence - August 17,2012 - 3day - [ Elwynis ] #Silverwootz - Cursing violently, disregarding the one mod on (me) - August 17, 2012 - 2 days ~X_Zephyr~ Demoted Moderators #Tommytlr - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat & EmpireOfSound #savrimyi - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat & EmpireOfSound #palofchaos - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat & EmpireOfSound #Angeliclovedove - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat & EmpireOfSound #Nene559 - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat & EmpireOfSound #Trickshot_mine - Inactiity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat #1eyewilly - Inactivity & Inconsistancy - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat #Yenihime - Abusing Power - Demoted to Member - Demoted by EmpireOfSound #Chiconation - Retired From SuperMod - Demoted to Member - Demoted by EmpireOfSound #destined2be - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by EmpireOfSound #LadyKaos2008 - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by EmpireOfSound #kazzer1995 - Retired - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Ashadipenguin #Manelic - Retired - Demoted to Member - Demoted by EmpireOfSound